A physical controller may be used to provide user input to control an application executed by a computing device, such as an object or a character in a video game, or to provide some other form of control. A physical controller may include various types of physical controls that may be configured to be physically manipulated by a user to provide different types of user input. Non-limiting examples of such physical controls include push buttons, triggers, touch pads, joysticks, paddles, bumpers, and directional pads. The various physical controls may be physically manipulated, and the physical controller may send control signals to a computing device based on such physical manipulation to effect control of an application executed by the computing device, for example.